


A burst of color

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2018 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Awesome Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Peter Hale, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mating Bond, Nice Talia Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steter Week, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions, but only mentioned, it's not the basis of the storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter is dragged to the annual werewolf and supernatural convention by his sister, Alpha Hale. She hopes he'll find his soulmate finally. If he does then his world will change from dull and monotone to a burst of colors.Then he sees Spark Stiles Stilinski, Emissary to the McCall pack. He's sure the alluring scent that he wants to roll in is attached to the sexy man. He sure hopes he has a chance to see if he is his soulmate or not.Stiles and Scott are attending the convention and has some interviews set up with some packs. They are hoping to find a good match because they are about to graduate college and are looking for a place to call home.Then after an incident, the world bursts into color for both of them. Now, they just have to find one another again.--Steter WeekDay 8: free day





	A burst of color

**Author's Note:**

> I know my summary isn't the best... but oh well. I might change it up later. 
> 
> I'm so excited I made it through the week. It was a lot of fun and hope I can stumble upon more challenges/prompts like this one.

Peter hated that his sister, his Alpha, dragged him along to the annual Supernatural Convention. Though mostly attended by werewolves and their packs, other shifters and magical beings also came. He understood that this was the best place to form alliances and trade information in a neutral zone but he often found these get meetings boring.

“Explain again why I had to accompany you, dear sister,” Peter gritted through his teeth. 

Last year, she had brought her daughter, Laura, the next in line as Alpha. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be an Alpha, but he was content being an beta. His sister was a wonderful Alpha. She was born to be a caring, kind and powerful leader as he was perfect to be her Left Hand. He was good at being the enforcer, to do the dirty work in order to keep the pack safe and protective. 

To be honest there were a few lectures that sparked his interest especially the current one they were heading towards that literally had a Spark as the speaker. He just didn’t want his sister to know or else he’d be dragged every year by her.

“Because dear brother,” she dodged others as they made there way towards the the first lecture hall. “You need to expose yourself to more people or you’ll never meet your soulmate.”

He was nearing thirty and still hadn’t met his which was odd. Most met their soulmate in their early teens or twenties. His sister met hers at the grocery store when she was a teenager. A wonderful Omega named Joseph. His nephew even earlier while in middle school. A lovely girl named Paige.

“You think he or she would be here,” He looked around hoping his world would burst into color for the first time in his life. Just a brush of skin on skin contact was all he needed to confirm he found his soulmate. His wolf was on high alert sniffing out their mate. Well some scents smelt good, none had ever came across as mouthwatering.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Talia pushed her long hair behind her shoulder, “but it can’t hurt to try.”

According to some of the rank body odor that assaulted Peter’s nose some of the contenders hadn’t bathed on a regular basis. 

“Watch it,” he snapped as a bulky shifter shoved him off balance. His control was on loose ends being in such a large crowd. It was harder to keep an eye out for threats. The young bear rushed out an apology and shuffled away.

As pack enforcer, he wondered if his soulmate would end up being on the wrong side of his pack. Though he never voiced it out loud, he knew his sister was aware of his fear.

“Come on, we’ll be late and I want to get a good seat up front.” She grabbed his hand and tugged him as she bulldozed through the others in their way.

##

The lecture was given by a Spark and his best friend, a bitten wolf who turned out to be a True Alpha. 

He licked his lips, distracted as he watched sweat drip down the young man’s forehead up on stage. The slender Spark’s hands flew about as he spoke. When he smiled it was as if the sun shined from his perfect white teeth. His wolf was at full attention, wanting to gravitate closer to the handsome magic user.

“Do you smell that,” Peter inhaled the divine scent--- sweet, like apple pie and something else he couldn’t place.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” his sister whispered back.

He fidgeted in his seat as he attempted to will down his growing reaction to the scent but knew from his sister’s smirk he wasn’t doing the best job. Two snotty shifters next to him moved further down. A brief moment he wondered if the divine smell was linked to the Spark. 

His name was Stiles Stilinski and soon to be college graduate according to the pamphlet bio. 

The young magic user stopped and let his eyes drift over the crowd. The moment their eyes met the lecturer grinned at Peter and continued his speech. A story about how he helped his friend learn control and how it lead to him learning he was a Spark.

He closed his eyes and let the let the soothing voice wash over him. His skin tingled as if fingers made of air grazed over him. 

“It smells like apple pie and orange zest,” Peter snapped opened his eyes as he figured out the underlying scent. 

“Sorry, Peter, it’s a mixture of scents to me. Nothing stands out to me like that.” She patted him on the knee and focused on the lecture. “Now hush, I’m actually enjoying this plus I want to make a good impression later.”

He was glad his sister didn’t mention his arousal. He gave up the evident tenting of his dress pants. It wouldn’t be the first nor the last time either of them smelt arousal from each other. Growing up in a house full of werewolves and humans, it was something you got used too.

“I want them,” his Alpha whispered to him. 

“God, I want him too,” Peter groaned. He ran his hand down his soft, silky, button-up shirt. His sister told him it was a dark blue that made his sky blue eyes pop. 

“Ow,” he rubbed his arm where his sister punched him.

“Not like that. I want them to join our pack. They’d be a perfect fit.” She crossed her arms and kicked him in the leg for good measure before she focused on the lecture again. The men on the stage had formed a small pack filled with young shifters. 

“Hmm, a Spark and True Alpha would help boost our pack and strengthen our bonds,” He agreed. Even if he wasn’t insanely attracted to the tousled brown-haired man, the smaller pack would gain benefits by joining their pack or at least form an alliance with them. The Hale pack was old and strong, generations worth of information and experiences. Currently the two young men and their pack were similar to a nomadic tribe as they all finished college. It was one of the reason they were at the convention. They were hoping to find a place to call home after graduation.

His sister had set up an appointment to interview with them the moment the convention mentioned it online. 

He zoned out throughout the rest of the lecture as he daydreamed marking up the handsome man up on stage. 

##

Talia was even more impressed by the two younger men as she gushed about them over their lunch.

“I mean, they were only sixteen and completely blind to the supernatural world. To figure out enough to help his best friend from becoming a feral omega is amazing. Then add on top he came into his own magical powers at the same time. Stiles would be a great asset to our pack and I’d be more than happy to help the True Alpha too. It seemed like they were well-balanced duo. They appeared to work seamlessly well together. The True Alpha, Scott, said few words as he kept Stiles in line whenever the Spark started to go off topic.” She threw her hands about almost knocking over her drink.

Peter sat across from her and munched on his french fries as his sister enthusiastically talked. He loved the truffle oil they were cooked them in and the Parmesan cheese tossed on top made the flavors burst inside his mouth.

He was certain the scent came from the young man. He only heard half of the words as he distracted by the allure of the ball of energy up on stage. 

“So, our interview is set up for tomorrow right,” Peter inquired. He perked up to the thought of getting up and personal with the sexy Spark. He envisioned his hands roaming over the mole-speckled man. Earlier his mind drifted as he pictured kissing his way down the travel of them. 

“Yes,” she dabbed her napkin on her face.

Each pack had an allotted twenty minutes with Alpha McCall and Spark Stilinski. 

“I expect you to be on your best behavior. Their pack is small, only five of them. If we could have them relocate to Beacon Hills after college, it would really boost our territory. Especially, since we have a Nemeton too. So, don’t hit on Stiles or undress him with your eyes. I really want them.” She pointed her finger at him and took a loud slurp of her chocolate milkshake.

“I’m always on my best behavior,” Peter smirked. 

“Don’t be a smartass,” Her eyes glowed an eerie red for a split second. “Anyways, I saw how you were drooling over the Spark. Why do you think those two wolverines beside us moved. You’re arousal was overwhelming and you weren’t very subtle about it. Hell, I think Emissary Stiles even noticed it from the stage, and he doesn’t even have our sensitive sense of smell.”

She tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails on the table. 

Peter sucked on his bottom lip as he recalled bright eyed man. He absently wondered how well his marks would look against the male’s pale skin toned.

“Okay, I’ll try my best.” They both knew the words were a lie as they left his mouth. 

##

Peter took a deep breath and marched down the busy hallway to met up with his sister. They had separated to see different lectures before meeting up with Alpha McCall and Spark Stiles. His focus was broken when the scent of that same alluring apple pie and citrus invaded his nostrils.

With his eyes closed, he inhaled and he licked his lips as if he could taste it. The scent was getting stronger when suddenly he was pushed backwards into the group of by-passers. Heat shot out from where the two hands had hit him on top of his v-neck t-shirt, their skin briefly in contact. At the same time his entire body warmed up as if he walked into a sauna. The moment he opened his eyes, the culprit had already skedaddle. 

He gasped loudly and rubbed his eyes.

The world around him had burst from monotone and dull to vibrant and colorful. 

“Wow,” Peter found himself speechless as he spun around taking it all in. “This is what I’ve been missing out on,” he breathed out slowly in awe.

He admired the painting on the wall above a wooden bench. It featured a black wolf sitting on the cliff overlooking an ocean with a trees behind it. A variety of colored leaves, light to dark, fluttered from the branches signalling the beginning of autumn.

A tear trickled down his face as he became overwhelmed in happiness. He had people describe it to him but he never fathomed the vast tones of colors around him. 

He moved... floated to the dark covered bench and ran placed his hands on the soft fabric. He leaned against the wall and observed the range of clothing others wore. He checked his own outfit and sighed in relief that his matched unlike some individuals. He was thankful for his sister helping him pick out his outfits telling him the colors he would be wearing. He closet was color coded with labels for each one. His niece, Laura, was the one who help set up the system for those who were truly colorblind. 

“So, this is dark blue,” he stated at his shirt, “and grey,” as his pants. 

He let out a hearty laugh as a woman rushed passed him. Her shirt was tide-dyed with a pair of plaid pants. But the most outrageous thing was her hair. It looked like a rainbow vomited on it.

“It’s so much more…” he glanced around in awe and noticed his sister steamrolling towards him.

“Peter, what are you doing? We have a meeting with Stiles and Scott in a few minutes.” She jutted her hip out.

Peter patted the seat beside him as he took in the changes in her appearance. Her skin was tanned like his own. Her hair was black and her eyes were bright blue; the same ones she said he had. They were pretty. 

“It’s beautiful,” he waved about, “you’re description didn’t do it justice.”

“What are you talking about,” she glanced around as she sat beside him and crossed her legs.

“The world of color,” He breathed out.

A huge grin broke out on her face, her annoyed bitter scent replaced with excitement. “You met your soulmate,” she exclaimed with a look around. “Where are they?”

“Oh,” Peter peered up and down the busy hallway. That sweet scent lingered in the air but was quickly fading. No one else was standing like a statue as if the entire world didn’t just explode in color for them.

“I don’t know,” his shoulders sagged and explained what happened to his sister.

“It’s okay,” she squeezed her shoulder. “We’ll find him or her. I’m sure of it. I knew bringing you along to the convention was worth it. I had a feeling.”

Peter snorted.

“I am sure there’s a reason they rushed off. Now come on, we can’t be late to our meeting. I promise afterwards I’ll help you track down your soulmate.” She tugged him along.

Peter perked up at least he’d be able to see the sexy young Spark.

##

“What’s wrong,” Scott asked. 

Stiles rubbed his eyes again and looked around the room. There was a long dark table with chairs lining each side. The walls were greyish with a hint of something else. The room appeared off and he’d been sitting in it all morning long.

He had taken five minutes in between the interviews for a bathroom break. The last Alpha, Deucalion, caused goosebumps on his arm. The older man leered at him the entire time and he didn’t need to look towards Scott to know the half-truths the man spilled to them. They both agreed after the creepy man left a solid no to moving to his territory. 

“This whole convention has been odd,” he began. “First my magic started to go haywire during our lecture after I made eye contact with that sexy wolf front and center. It actually reached out and brushed over him, like a gentle wave. The one you insisted was undressing me with his eyes.” Stiles paused with a dopey look on his face, ”Boy, I wouldn’t mind that. Did you see his five o’clock shadow. Hmm, he could rub that all over me…” Stiles groaned.

“Stiles,” Scott slapped the table, “seriously. Jesus,” Scott got up and turned on the ceiling fan, “we are meeting with others who can smell what I can. We do not need to stink it up with your arousal. Now, weird thing just happened,” he prompted with a flick of his wrist. 

He’d been best friends with Stiles since they were young and he knew his buddy tended to drift off topic often.

“I saw the sexy werewolf again on my way back. I could see my magic reach out to him and pull me to him. A yearning…” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

Stiles blushed and shrugged, “Anyways, I tripped and knocked him into a group. My eyes automatically shut as I slammed into him. A shot of warmth shot out of my hands into him, like electricity. I was so embarrassed I took off. My magic is all wacky for some reason.”

“Hmm, I wonder what it is about him,” Scott tap his finger on his nose as he pondered, “Anyways, that doesn’t explain why you keep rubbing your eyes?”

“It feels like my vision has shifted. It’s… offish.” Stiles sighed deeply. “I can’t explain it. Like, I know your shirt isn’t grey.”

“Oh my god, you can see colors,” Scott smacked him in the arm. “Dude, that’s awesome.”

Stiles hung his head and shook it side to side. A pressure was building up behind his eyes and his he felt his magic tugging, pushing, at him towards the door.

Scott ignored him. “What color is this chair? What color are my eyes,” he rattled off in rapid succession. The True Alpha had been able to see colors since he met his mate in freshman of college. A kitsune Kira who was a takes-no-shit omega. She was fiery and a good balance to his mellowed out best friend. 

“The same,” Stiles said hesitantly, “It’s odd. Everything is still mostly the same but the shades are off. Like, I know you told me your eyes are brown but all I see is black. I don’t know why? Maybe I’m just seeing imagining things. Maybe it’s a side effect of my magic. I’ll have to research it later.”

“Man, I never heard of this happening before.” Scott flopped back into his chair.

A knock interrupted as Stiles opened his mouth to reply. “Oh, that must be Alpha Hale and her brother Peter Hale.” 

Scott trotted around the table in the small room and headed to the door passing a telephone on the wall. 

“Welcome,” he greeted the duo. “Come in and you,” he pointed to Stiles after he saw the man with Alpha Hale, “Behave.” 

The other Alpha laughed as she told her brother the same thing before they entered.

“Would you like some water,” Scott walked over to the table with bottles of water laid out on it.

“Sure,” Alpha Hale thanked him.

“Oh,” Stiles sucked in a breath when he looked up from his notebook after notating the next group they were interviewing. It was the same man that affected himself and his magic. 

Peter smirked as the younger man’s arousal hit him. “Hi, I’m Peter,” he purred.

His Alpha hissed, “Peter, quit it.” 

Peter ignored her and held out his hand towards the handsome man and breathed in the sweet scent. It was the same on that had been alluring him since the day before. His wolf howled delight. “You’re the one that smells delicious, I bet you taste good too.” He winked.

“Peter,” his sister stomped her foot. “I’m so sorry, I told him to behave,” she addressed the True Alpha.

Peter chuckled.

Scott shrugged, “It’s nothing. You’ve never met Stiles…” amusement in his voice.

Stiles blushed as his magic dance within him as he reached out for the hand. He was hyper aware of the handsome wolf.

Colors came into focus the moment their hands touched. The headache disappeared and his magic sang within him. 

Stiles gasped, “Wow,” and stumbled backwards into his chair.

“You’re my soulmate,” Peter announced joyfully and pranced around the table to slide in the seat beside his mate.

Stiles dropped his head in his hands. His magic reached out and wrapped itself around the chiselled flirtatious wolf beside him. 

Peter placed his hand on the Sparks shoulder, “Are you okay?” his voice laced with concern for his mate. His wolf upset that their mate seemed unwell.

The breeze from the fan ruffled his hair.

“Please have a seat,” Scott addressed Peter’s sister.  
“Colors were foggy after I touched you earlier. I’m sorry by the way; I was shoved by some rude ass-- person.” Stiles ignored his best friend. “When our hands touched it was like the world cleared and colors burst and it made me dizzy. My magic reacts to you in a good way and you’re easy on the eyes. I wonder why it only happened when we are in contact.”

Peter puffed out his chest as he scooted his chair until their knees knocked together.

“I don’t mind running my hands all over you if you want, but perhaps it’s because we have a prebond now. WIth your magic and my supernatural status, I think it will settle once we exchange mating bites.” Peter licked his lips as Stiles leaned towards him. He felt the same feeling from the lecture, something he concludes is Stiles’ Spark, grazing over him.

Sparks were rare, and all the knowledge he had been from old journals that had been past down through his family.

Alpha McCall faked a cough.

“Stiles,” Scott chided. “Sorry for interrupting, but we still need to continue the interview. We need to find a place to call home. I know you're excited about meeting your soulmate. Man, I get it. It’s fucking awesome. But we need to make sure the rest of our packs are compatible.”

Peter slipped his hand on Stiles’ thigh and squeezed.

“You got this,” Stiles waved his hand behind him as he pressed his body closer to the wolf’s.

“Peter,” the older woman glared at him. “I know he’s your mate, but it’s proper etiquette to at least complete this interview. I agree with Alpha McCall, we need to compare notes.”

Peter brushed his fingers down Stiles cheek and sighed happily. Her anger dissipated as she watched her brother. She’d never seen him so content and happy. He looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. It reminds of when she met her Joseph. She’s truly happy for her brother. He deserved happiness in his dark-filled life. 

“I think we lost them,” Scott told the other Alpha. “Let’s just start without them.”

The Alphas leaned closer and began the interview.

Peter and Stiles scooted their chairs to the corner of the room to give themselves some privacy as their Alphas got into a enthusiastic talk. Peter could already imagine Stiles moving in with him and leaving his stuff all over his clean apartment. 

“I know I find you insanely smoking hot but I’d like to get know you, Peter. What are your likes, dislikes. I’d like to find out the little quirks that irritate me about your and vice versa. Our our values the same or different.”

Peter half-listen to the other conversation going on. It seemed that his sister was winning over the True Alpha.

“It seems they our Alphas are doing well. How about we leave them and I take you to late lunch. We can get to know one another better.” Peter stood up and offered his hand.

“Stiles, we have three other meetings set up,” Scott sighed as he saw the new couple creep towards the exit.

“I know bro, but Iet's be honest. Even before we started these meetings, we were hoping to click with Beacon Hills. My dad was offered the Sheriff’s position and your mom said she moved to where ever we decided to relocated too.”

“Oh, that’s fantastic news. I hadn’t known they had chosen a new Sheriff yet, that old man constantly forgets to tell me things.” Alpha Hale rolled her eyes. 

“She means the current Sheriff. He’s old as dirt and often thinks he’s had conversations that had only happened in his head.” Peter filled in when he saw Stiles confused expression and wrapped his arm around the man’s slender waist.

“Oh, well yeah. He was waiting until after this convention to accept the position. He, like us, were hoping we’d click.” Stiles stood beside Peter by the doorway. 

“Well, I mean…” Scott rubbed his temples, “it seems like we would like it there and Alpha Hale said she be happy to mentor me. There is so much I still don’t know about being an Alpha or a werewolf.”

Stiles took a few steps over and high-fived his best friend. “Then the decision is made. I’m going to head out with this sexy motha-- I mean wolf… you can break the news to other packs. I’ll send a group text to the others.”

The pack had numerous discussions of their move. They didn’t want to live somewhere always cold or the middle of dessert. They also discussed the work environment available too. Then Stiles had gone over all their list and matched it up with packs they were interested in and then set up interviews with them. They had to turn down many of the inquiries.

Scott closed his eyes and threw his head backwards. He hated breaking bad news.

“It’s okay, I’ll stay and offer my support. It’s never fun to do these types of things but it’s necessary. The others will understand when they hear about Stiles and Peter being soulmates.” She got up and changed sides to sit next to the younger man who was an aspiring veterinarian. She was sure her current emissary, Deaton, will be thrilled. He was looking to retire and relinquish his position within the pack and take the new vacancy on the council. 

“Don’t wait up,” Peter called out as he guided Stiles, his mate, out the door.

Stiles flushed and his sweet scent of arousal spiked tenfold. “Yeah, and don’t expect us for breakfast either.”

The Alphas nodded in understanding. They both recalled how they went straight into honeymoon stage when they met their own soulmates. 

“Don’t you dare mate until we can hold the ceremony, Peter James Hale,” his sister called out. Being a member of a predominant pack, they were expected to follow certain traditions. “Especially, since Stiles is Spark.” 

“Okay, I promise I won’t let him giving me the mating bite, but I sure hope he’ll bite me in other places,” Stiles winked at the older woman.

“Dear lord,” Scott banged his head on the table, “go on. We’ll talk to you tomorrow and please, please,” he begged, “shower before you both leave the room.”

The hotel attached to the convention center had special rooms set aside for situations like this. It wasn’t the first time soulmates met at conventions.

“Okely-Dokely,” Stiles gave his buddy a thumbs up before leaving the room.

Peter and Stiles holding hands glided through the crowds grinning at the surprised looks they received as they left for dinner followed by hot steaming night.

The convention certainly wasn’t boring this year.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this story started and it's been sitting in my unfinished for a while. I changed it a little bit but I'm happy with it. Originally, it was a Color Soulmate AU where one of them was truly colorblind. I might still come up with a story with that idea later on.
> 
> If I get good feedback or I get a craving, I might add more to this universe and story. A follow-up of what happens next.
> 
> I love these prompts and challenges. It's fun seeing all the different stories people can come up with with the same prompt/challenge.


End file.
